Ginnai Doma
Basic Info ]] A samurai who was somehow revived with science that was far past anything in the world at the time it was used. He resembles Violence Jack (alot) with his tall stature/big blade/hair doo/revival abilities/regeneration/strength/personality (the violence but Jack has a good side) and the fact that he came back after being beheaded. He is immortal and is butchered/chopped/stabbed/shanked/beheaded/split in 2, only to come back and (brutally)kill the one who butchered/chopped/stabbed/shanked/beheaded him. He kills ninja since they killed his family and him. In the anime he was voiced by Yusaku Yara who was also Myght and Mel D'Alkirk in Lunar: Silver Star Story, Walken in Baoh, Detective Nitta in Crying Freeman, Yukio Takechi in Dog Soldier: Shadows of the Past, Brenten in Dominion Tank Police, Senbei Norimaki in Dr Slump, Young Lor Slug andHachiyak in DBZ, Nunchak guy in Hokuto no ken the movie(he got hi arms sliced of by Rei), Zochoten in New Getter Robo, Gligarman in Pokémon (before it went all cr-ppy), Gamma Phecda Thor and Sagittarius Aiolos in Saint Seiya, Ryūji Toramaru in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior/Peacock King/Kujaku-Oh (which had a cool game called mystic defender on sega genesis with a naked chick in some versions), Minerva's daddy in Transformers: Super God Masterforce(Minerva was kinda sexy), Dai Atlas in Transformers Zone(which was AWESOME!!) Greco IN Vampire Hunter D, Borgoff in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Joe Taguchi in Wanna-Be's (that was a good one), Ironheart in Yugioh and Renzaburo Taki in Wicked City (which was a f--king p0rn0h!! Remember when that chick he was b0ning turned into a Spider Yokai?! Good f--k! It nearly bit his thing off with her mouth crotch!!) What he does in the anime He appears in Osaka Ishiyama during the attack on the Hongang Temple by walking out of a flaming background and crushing a ninja's head with his hands. He kills most of Shishimaru Tenoh's group including but forgets about Shishimaru after Oyu and the rest of the group attack him/get butchered. Later, he fights Saburota and, despite getting a chunk of his head sliced off, splits Saburota is half with his long hard katana(wow that sounded like gay innuendo) and puts the head chunk back on his head, where it fused back together. Ginnai then has a flashback about ninja killing him/his family and waking up to tentacly aliens fixing his body with cybernetics. In the flashback, he says he has nothing to live for (EMO) and the Nubunaga Saburo Oda (or atleast a hologram of him) tells him he can get revenge by killing them. He is also told to kill the Black Lion. Later, he is walking and Yurimaru is burning something and Ginnai walks through the smoke(and Yurimaru puts some weed in the fire). In the smoke, Shishimaru fights Ginnai with scarecrows and magic but Ginnai sees through the "childs trick" of using marijuana smoke to cause illusions. They clash swords and end up in an oily bamboo place(oil on the ground with bamboo growing out of it) and Shishimaru uses ninja magic to fireball the oil, but Ginnai survives and kills Yurimaru. Right before he kills Shishimaru, a light flash blinds him and he leaves after seeing that Shishimaru isn't there anymore(he was saved by Nagatoji and they hid underwater). Later, when he is sleeping, the Ninjas paralyze him with a blowdart and stab him up alot. But he still isn't dead and kills alot of them before his place is blown up by the ninjas gradualy and the ninja run away. When he finds them, they chuck bombs at him and the exploison blows off his head. But he still isn't dead and he tears off some Boss looking ninja's head off. He is coming for the ninja but [Nagatoji catches him in a chain web that he breaks out of quickly...so Nagatoji suicide bombs him with the dynamite. But Ginnai survives and chases them to a Violence Jack like place and fights Shishimaru. During the fight, Shishimaru climbs a rock wall and, as Ginnai follows, the other ninja blow up the gunbpowder with guns and cruch Ginnai in the rock slide. They find his (robotic) arm but Ginnai comes back (while missing an arm and half a face) and breathes fire on some nameless ninja and announces that everyone will die when he explodes. After rocketing his head off and killing most of the other ninja somehow before returning to his body and slicing off Shishimarus right arm. After nailing Kojiro/Hayabusa he is overpowered by Shishimaru and split in 2 with the sword Kojiro swiped from him and explodes in a mushroom cloud(like the mountain(long part) giving birth to the planets(the dome)). Cameos * A samurai that looks like Ginnai appears in Iron Virgin Jun and gets owned by Jun Asuka. Category:Black Lion Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased